Birthday Surprises!
by FBGoldfish
Summary: Its Tohru's 21st birthday and the whole family is here.Except for Akito. The Sohma's take her to a dance club now that she is old enough where she gets drunk. She tells Kyo how she feels about him. But what if she doesnt rememeber. Kyoru
1. Surprise!

BARRINNGG!!!!

Tohru woke up with a start. She turned off her alarm clock as she gazed at the time.

"mmm...," she yawned, "..9:30.." Tohru got up out of bed and froze mid-stretch.

"9:30!!!! Oh my god!" She scrambled through her dresser and quickly picked out a skirt and blouse. "I was supposed to wake up at 8:30! I must've been so tired last night that I forgot to set my alarm! I can't believe I'm late!" she yelped, "Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo must be starving. Oh I hope they're not mad at me!"

Not bothering to fix her hair, Tohru ran downstairs, slipping on some socks along the way. _I need to be more responsible than this_. She thought to herself. _Maybe they're still asleep and they won't even notice_. Tohru ran into the kitchen.

"SURPRISSEEE!"

Tohru jumped and the sudden outburst. _Oh my god_.

"Happy Birthday Miss Honda." Yuki told Tohru as he guided her to her seat.

She had completely forgotten! Today was her 21st birthday! She must've been too caught up in her everyday life to even remember her own birthday. Tohru sat down and looked around finally coming out of her daze. Her jaw dropped as she saw the birthday breakfast before her. There was a whole table of beautifully cooked food before her.

_I've never seen this much food before in my life!_

"Happy Birthday Tohru. This is for all the days you've cleaned and cooked for us. Today is our turn."

She looked at Shigure and realized that she hadn't said a word since she had entered the room.

"Thank you all so much!" Tohru exclaimed. "Where did you get all of this food!"

"Funny you should ask," Shigure smiled, "Kyo stayed up all night cooking all of this wonderful food for you!"

Kyo was leaning against the opposite wall looking down with a hint of red in his cheeks. Tohru gasped. She hadn't even seen him there! And he slaved all night making this food for her. She blushed furiously.

"Kyo... thank you. I'm sure you were tired and I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble." Her blush deepened as she talked.

"It was nothing..." Kyo said nervously as he sat down to eat "I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything."

"Yes, I offered to help Miss Honda, but he wouldn't even let me near the kitchen."

Kyo looked up and saw Shigure with a smile plastered across his face. He started to get angry. "What are you smiling about you dumb dog!!"

"Oh nothing!" Shigure continued to smile.

_Grrr. Damn dog._ "If it wasn't Tohru's birthday I would seriously be kicking your ass right now!"

Tohru, however was staring at all the food in awe. She felt her stomach growl. _I don't want to be rude and start eating before everyone. I can wait a little longer until they start eating._

"It's alright Miss Honda" Yuki smiled. "Go ahead and dig in. It's your special day after all. You can do anything you'd like."

_Well if they are all waiting on me then I'll just pick something. Umm, how about this one._

Tohru used her chopsticks to grab a piece of fresh salmon and took a bite. Kyo watched, anxious about whether or not it tasted all right. She didn't say anything at first. _Oh great... she hates it._

"It's delicious!"

Kyo looked up with surprise. A grin began to form on his face. Well a grin may be pushing it. More of a smirk really. Everyone began eating in silence.

"Wow Kyo, maybe you should do the cooking from now on, "Shigure started, "and save our little flower from wilting away in the kitchen all night."

"Oh no! I couldn't let anyone do that. I told you from the beginning that I would cook and clean to pay for my part of the rent and I'm sticking to my word!" Tohru said as she stood up and slapped her hand on the table.

Everyone froze. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that." She started to blush and sat back down.

Kyo started to smile again as he held in a laugh. He loved that about her. The way she always worried about dumb things like that. He would've cooked everyday for her if that's what she wanted. Kyo noticed her hair for the first time. He had never seen it messy before. _She must've been in such a rush this morning that she forgot to brush it._ He had walked into her room late last night and reset her alarm to make sure she didn't wake up early. He couldn't tell why, but for some reason the messy hair made her look even cuter than she usually did. If that was possible.

Tohru looked up and saw Kyo looking at her. She immediately began to blush. She still couldn't believe that he went through all that trouble to cook all of this food just for her. He's so short-tempered around other people that no one would ever guess that there was a kind, sweet guy in there somewhere. She liked that most about him. That he was so outspoken yet shy at the same time. She knew that she had feelings for him beyond friendship, but she could never let anyone know about that. The red in her cheeks deepened as she noticed that Kyo was still staring at her and she looked down quickly.

Shigure noticed this. "Well, Yuki since it's Tohru's birthday and since Kyo put all his time into this meal, why don't we clean it up for them!"

Yuki glared at Shigure at the thought of leaving Miss Honda alone with that stupid cat but he gave in anyway and began to clear the table. They both left.

Both Kyo and Tohru felt awkward.

"Thanks for-"

"So, did you-"

They both blushed. "Go ahead Kyo. What were you going to say?"

"I was just gonna ask if you liked breakfast?" Kyo asked shyly.

Tohru smiled. "Of course. I've never tasted anything better in my life. It was delicious! Thanks so much for taking all of your time to cook it for me. I know it must have been a lot of trouble."

_I would do anything for you, Tohru. _He thought. But what came out was, "No problem.."

Shigure and Yuki walked back into the room as the lights suddenly went off.

"Wh-What just happened!" Tohru stuttered.

"Hmm... I donno." Shigure said calmly. A little too calmly maybe.

A power outage? On her birthday? This can't be happening. Tohru got scared. She shivered and grab Kyo's hand without noticing it. She squeezed it to calm herself down.

Kyo jumped at the sudden touch. He was glad the lights were off or he was sure the whole world would have noticed him blush just then. _Man she was really squeezing hard!_ Then suddenly-

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you-"

Tohru saw candles and gasped. A birthday cake!

"Happy birthday dear Tohru! Happy birthday to you!"

She couldn't see who was carrying it. It was too dark. The lights flashed on as the cake was set in front of her.

"Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed as a smile spread across her face. She released Kyo's hand as she gave Momiji a big hug. She looked past his shoulder and saw the rest of the Sohma family smiling at her! They were all here! Well, everyone except Akito... Her smile began to fade.

_I can't be upset. What happened, happened and I can't change it._ Her smile returned even though it was a little forced.

"Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming here for my birthday!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic. The next chapter will be up soon where what happened with Akito will be explained. Read and Review!


	2. Flashback

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm so happy you like it so far. I'm not sure how long this fanfic is going to be because I don't even know how it ends yet. But heres the next chapter.

Tohru had excused herself from the kitchen giving Shigure the excuse that she had to "freshen up". He told her to take as much time as she needed because they were going to start cleaning the house for her today as part of her birthday present. She felt so relieved because she really wasn't in the mood to do any cleaning.

She had locked herself in her room and was staring at herself in the mirror with a depressed look on her face.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault that Akito isn't here._

Tohru sank to her knees and as she started to weep.

_I remember everything and it was all my fault..._

* * *

[Flashback] ( I didn't feel like putting the whole thing in italics so I'm just separating it from the actual story)

Tohru woke up and started the day just like any other in the Sohma house. Except she was a bit more cheery because Hana and Uo were coming over today.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all came down to the table one by one as she was preparing breakfast. She smiled at each of them and said "Good morning!" If she had known how the day was going to turn out, she wouldn't have been smiling.

They ate breakfast together and began talking about things like school and Shigure talked about how his writing was coming along. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards the door. She opened it to see Hana and Uo's smiling faces staring down at hers. "Hello! Thank you guys so much for coming to see me!"

Shigure looked at Kyo and Yuki with a face that said, "We better be careful because we don't want today to turn out like the last time." They understood and just nodded back as Yuki and Kyo looked at eachother and started to snarl.

_You don't have to worry about me as long as that damn rat watches where he's walking._

_It was that stupid cat who started it last time, not me._

The three girls walked into the kitchen and the boys forced a smile as they welcomed them.

"Well Hello, Saki, Uo." Shigure said with a smile.

"Hello everyone..."

"Hey Prince, Orange Top, and look that writer guy's here again."

Tohru was so happy that everyone got along well. She didn't know what she would've done if they had ended up hating eachother. _As long as we are a little more careful this time, things should go smoothly_, she thought as she smiled.

Everyone was now seated around the table talking again like there had been no interruption in the first place. Except this time Uo and Kyo were arguing about who was the better _Rich Man, Poor Man_ player. This gave Tohru an idea as she ran upstairs to her room.

They all stopped talking and stared at this sudden exit and jumped at the even more sudden entrance.

"I know, we can play Rich Man, Poor Man!" Tohru said as she whipped out a pack of cards. "That way we can figure out right now who the better player is."

"Alright! Your on Yankee!" Kyo shouted.

"Prepare to lose Orange Top. I'll show you once and for all who the better player is!" Uo replied.

"Oh, such lovely electric signals." Hana stated sarcastically.

There was still something that bugged her about the electric signals of those boys. There was something there that she didn't understand. Some big mystery. But they seemed like O.K. people for her Tohru to be living with so she stopped thinking about it and began to play the game.

"You cheater!" Kyo shouted.

"What are you talking about Orange Top?! That's totally fair!"

"No it's not. I've never heard of anyone being able to do that in this game!"

"You want to settle this now huh? Let's take it outside then!"

"If it's a fight your looking for then your gonna lose Yankee!"

Tohru and Yuki were trying to calm them down because things were getting a tad bit out of hand. When all of the sudden Uo lunged at Kyo and tackled him to the floor.

!POOF!

_Holy Shit!_ They all thought in unison.

"Oh my God, Orange Top just turned into a cat!" Uo shouted.

"I knew it," Hana said calmly, "Now I know why you boys have such strange electric signals. Did you know about this Tohru?" _She has to know. She's been living with these boys for over 4 years now. There's no way they could keep something like that hidden for that long._

"I uh-," Tohru stammered, "well I mean-."

"Yes, she's known of it." Shigure said grimly, aware that they couldn't escape it now. Tohru stared at him in shock.

This whole time Kyo and Yuki had been sitting there frozen like statues; dumbfounded with what just happened.

"It is our family's curse unfortunately," Shigure began. He told them how the curse worked and what animals they were.

"Oh my god!" Uo said completely blown away.

Hana, however, had been staring at Tohru with a look of hurt. _She never told us. Why does she feel she can't trust us anymore. First the fact that she was living here and now this._ A tear started to form in her eye but she closed them and willed it away.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hana...Uo... "Tohru started, "for not telling you about it. But I was sworn to secrecy and If I had told you, your guys' memories would have-"Fear struck Tohru at that instant as she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She looked at Shigure and he only nodded with a sad look on his face.

Hana and Uo were left with a confused look on their faces at the unfinished statement.

"Yes, Tohru, I'm going to have to tell Akito about this. And you girls should be aware that you might have your memories erased." Shigure said as calmly as ever like it was an everyday thing. Yuki and the three girls gasped. Kyo on the other hand was quite relieved thinking about the fact that the Yankee wouldn't remember beating him in Rich Man, Poor Man.

"No way, I'm not letting some guy erase my memories!" Uo shouted.

"I don't fancy that idea either..." Hana said.

"You won't have all of your memories erased, just the ones that contain us."

"But we met you guys four years ago! That's a whole damn lot of memories if you ask me!"

"Well, I'm sorry. There's no use in putting it off, I'm going to call Hatori and we are all going to see Akito tomorrow." Shigure said as he walked away.

Kyo had changed back to no one's notice and had re-garnered all of his clothes while Shigure was delivering his little spiel.

Shigure walked back in and told Hana and Uo to call their parents because they would be staying the night. Hana and Uo did so still shocked from the news they had just received. Afterwards, Tohru took them up to her room.

Yuki looked at Shigure. "Does this...Does this mean that Miss Honda... she might also—"

"Yes Yuki, Kyo, Tohru's memories might also be erased because of this little incident."

Yuki and Kyo froze. Tohru might forget meeting them. She might forget all the time they had spent together, holding hands and walking along the street, talking about school and other things.

Kyo ran out of the house and climbed up onto the roof. Yuki was still staring at Shigure in shock. He got up quickly without saying a word and walked up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

[Tohru's room]

The three girls were laying down on Tohru's bed.

"I just want you all to know that if the worst happens, and we all get our memories erased,"Tohru started, "that we will all still be friends because we met eachother long before any of us met the Sohma's. So even if we don't remember any of them, we will still have eachother."

Hana and Uo nodded.

"Let's redo our promise, you know, the one we made years ago." Uo said.

"Yes...the promise to always be there for eachother and help eachother no matter what." Hana finished Uo's statement.

They entwined their fingers together as they thought about the promise.

"We promise to stay friends forever." They all said. Then they all went to sleep, trying not to think about tomorrow.

[Yuki's room]

_I can't believe that Miss Honda might forget that we ever met. Or lived in the same house, or shared our meals together._

Yuki's head fell between his hands. He started to cry. For the first time since he couldn't remember, he was crying. And eventually he cried himself to sleep, dreaming about all the times he and Tohru had spent together.

[The roof]

THUMP

_Damn it! She can't forget! I don't want her to forget about me!_

THUMP

_Its all my fault._

THUMP

_It's all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to fight Uo. I wasn't thinking!_

THUMP

Kyo was slamming his fist against the shingles as he thought about Tohru forgetting all the times that they had spent together on this very roof. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing her in the school hallways, passing her by, and her not even knowing who he was. Thinking he was just some random person that she had never met when she consumed his every thought. She was the only person who accepted him for who he really was.

THUMP

His beads jingled against his wrist as his knuckles slammed against the solid tile. Tears began to stream down his face. He couldn't fight them.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

[Tohru's room]

Tohru woke up with a fright and looked beside her. Hana and Uo were still asleep.

THUMP

_What was that?_

THUMP

She heard it again and realized that the sound was coming from the ceiling.

THUMP

_Kyo?_

Tohru got up as carefully as she could, trying not to wake her two best friends.

_I hope he's ok._

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

She walked into his room and saw the ladder leading up to the roof.

_I never did ask him. I asked Yuki four years ago when I thought I was going to have my memories erased. But I never asked Kyo. Never made him promise._

With that thought she climbed up the ladder and saw Kyo sitting there with his head in his hands sobbing.

_Oh no! I think he's crying._ Tohru had only seen Kyo cry once, and that was when she talked to him in his true form for the first time. She had wanted them to stay together..always. She still wanted that to be true, but she didn't think it was possible at this point.

Kyo heard someone join him on the roof. _Shit, its her. I can't let her see me like this!_ But he couldn't stop the tears. He had too many memories running through his head. He remembered teaching her how to fight. He remembered dancing with her at prom. He began to cry even harder. _Damn it!._

"Kyo?" He heard her voice but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Kyo its alright. You can look at me. I won't think any less of you just because I've seen you cry. Because in fact Kyo," Tohru started to sob, "I've been holding back tears all night and I don't want to anymore." She began to cry as well.

Kyo looked up and saw Tohru staring at him, crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry. "It's alright Tohru, I didn't mean to make you cry. I-I just can't stand to think about not seeing you every day, smiling at me and listening to me. You were my first friend, Tohru, I-I wanted you to know that."

Tohru smiled. "Thank you, Kyo. And if I do have my memories erased, promise me that you'll still be my friend." Kyo blinked. "Kyo, promise that you'll still talk to me in school and maybe, one day, we will become friends again." Tohru was running her finger along the shingles, looking down at her lap as she said this. "Promise?" she asked, looking at him this time.

"I Promise."

She held out her pinky with a smile. A grin formed on his face as he linked his pinky with hers.

"Now come on Kyo, we have to get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow. Plus you could catch a cold out here."

_Heh. Even with what she has to face tomorrow, she still worries about things like a cold._ He followed her down the ladder and they separated and went to bed.


	3. Akito

A/N: Sorry about the break up of the chapter, It was starting to get really long so I decided to split it into two different ones. And I'm sorry that this flashback is so long. It wasn't supposed to be. But then I got really detailed and this is how it turned out. And right now, my summary doesn't even match the story yet! This one will be a bit shorter though... I think.

* * *

[In Akito's room]

They all sat kneeling on Akito's floor, waiting for the inevitable it seemed. Hatori was there too. Tohru had talked to Hatori before entering. She pulled him aside with a twinge of hope and looked at him sincerely before speaking.

"_Hatori, I just want you to know that if you have to erase anybody's memories today, including my own, that I don't blame you and I'm sorry to have to put you through this again after Kana."_

_Hatori blinked. She was apologizing to him for something that she didn't do. This girl was truly something. He noticed that she wasn't done and looked at her again._

"_I was just wondering if...if maybe... there was some way you could control how many memories that you erase in someone." She began to babble. "You know, cuz I thought that you could maybe only erase a few of them because I would really like to remember Yuki and Kyo and the others, and I know that you can't disobey Akito since he's the head of the family and all and I just thought that you know since he doesn't tell you how many memories to erase that it wouldn't really be disobeying him and all—"_

_Hatori just stared in silence. She really could babble sometimes. He had never tried to control how many memories that he could erase. "— and I thought that maybe you could only erase like a year or so or maybe even two years I guess, I mean I donno—" Maybe it was possible to control something like that. However, he feared that if he tried something like that, it would backfire and erase all of their memories completely. That was a huge risk._

"—_so I thought I would at least ask you and hope for the best so what do you think Hatori?"_

_But he figured he would try it for the young girls. It would open up completely new things for him if it worked._

"_Hatori?"_

"_I will try Tohru, I don't know if it will work though."_

_Tohru smiled. "Thank you, Hatori."_

She prayed that it would. Hana and Uo were sitting on either sides of her. Akito was laying down gazing upon his garden, running his fingernail along the wood beneath him. Tohru didn't know what to expect. For some reason her thoughts drifted to Kyo. She wished he was in here with her. She felt that it would give her more strength if he were here.

"Hello again, Tohru... It's been a long time..." Tohru gasped at the sudden speech from Akito.

"Hello Akito..."

Akito got up from his spot, fixed his kimono and walked across the floor, stopping in front of Tohru. His eyes widened as he saw two strangers sitting next to her.

"Who are these people...?"

"These-These are my two friends Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani.."

Akito's eyebrow raised a bit as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are they doing here?" He said with a bit of a tone to his voice.

"They," She paused. "They have learned of the Sohma curse by accident.." Tohru closed her eyes and squeezed her friends hands, bracing them and herself for what was about to come. Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki all looked at Akito, waiting for something to happen.

A snarl began to form on Akito's face as he clenched his fists. He reached out one hand and used it to tilt Tohru's chin upward so that she had to look at him. He exploded...

"AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME??!!" He slapped her across her face. Yuki closed his eyes trying to hold himself back.

"I LET YOU STAY AT THAT HOUSE, LET YOU KEEP YOUR MEMORIES, BUT NO MORE TOHRU HONDA!" Then a grin found its way to Akito's face.

Hatori noticed this and had an idea of what was going to happen. Hana and Uo were sitting in shock. They couldn't believe that someone had hit Tohru. Uo's fist were clenched, trying not to take action.

"Hatori..."

Hatori looked up.

"I want you to erase the memories of Tohru's friends.... And I want you to do it now, right here, where she can watch..."

Tohru gasped in shock. _No, I won't be able to bear it._ She looked downward but Akito reached his hand out and made her look at him.

"It's what you deserve Tohru! If you look down once, I will make sure they get a beating afterward." Akito grinned again. "Hatori get over here!"

Hatori winced at the sound of his name. But he had to obey. He was trying not to think about Tohru crying. He walked over to Uo first. This was the first time he had ever been ordered to erase memories in front of other people. He was scared inside. He reached out his hands and placed his thumb and middle finger at Uo's temples. Closing his eyes, Hatori tried to picture only memories that contained the Sohma's from the past year, but he couldn't tell which one's happened when. He focused on the one's where she looked the oldest, assuming that they would be the most recent and opened his eyes.

A beam of light escaped from his fingers as Uo fell backward, unconscious. He would not be able to tell if it worked, until she woke up. Tohru burst into tears at this sight, still squeezing Uo's hand. She looked at Hatori, hoping for the best. Akito smiled.

"Did you enjoy that Tohru," he said, watching the tears stream down her face, "because you have to watch it again..." Akito laughed. He ordered Yuki to carry Uo's body away so that she wouldn't see any of them when she woke up. Yuki left the room with Uo.

Hatori moved over to Hana who also started to cry. He placed his fingers against her temples and once again focused on the most recent memories he could find. When he found them he opened his eyes slowly. Once again, a beam of light escaped his fingers and Hana fell back, lying unconscious.

Tohru was crying hysterically now and Akito just smirked. "Tomorrow it will be your turn, Tohru. I want you to have a day to think about it. To suffer. You better show up too."

Yuki came back in and took Hana's body away as Shigure and Hatori helped Tohru out of the room. _I never thought it would be that painful_. _I hope Hatori's plan worked._ They walked home together with Shigure and Yuki carrying the bodies of the two girls along the way. Hatori walked with them as well, he wanted to see if his memory effect worked.

[Tohru's room]

They laid the bodies on Tohru's bed and waited.

"Do you think it worked, Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried anything like that before. I'm just hoping that they didn't lose all of their memories. It is quite possible that they could forget you as well."

Tohru's eyes widened at this statement. _No. That can't be true. If Hana and Uo ever forgot me, I'm not sure I could go on. First losing mom, then this._

As if on cue, Uo began to wake up, shortly followed by Hana. They sat up holding their heads.

"Oh man, what a nightmare." Uo said.

Tohru held her breath without realizing it. She was so afraid that they would forget her.

"Arisa..."

"Yea, Hana?"

"We seem to have fell asleep on our guests..."

Uo looked up and saw everyone staring at her and Hana.

"Tohru? Is that you?" Uo asked.

Tohru began to cry tears of joy when she heard Uo speak her name. She couldn't speak, so she only nodded and ran toward Uo and hugged her.

"Tohru..." Hana started, "Why are you crying?"

She could only hug Hana as well while trying to fight back the tears.

Hatori let out a breath as he heard the three talking. He hadn't completely erased their memories. What a relief. But he still didn't know whether or not they remembered him or any of the others standing around him.

"Did you say you had a nightmare Miss Uotani?" he asked.

Uo looked up and said, "Yea," she looked around and saw Kyo standing in the room. "I had a dream that Orange Top here beat me in Rich Man, Poor Man. Man was that scary."

Kyo jumped when he heard his name. _Shit. I hope she doesn't remember beating me yesterday._ Hatori smiled as he looked down at his hands. _It worked._ This technique could become useful in the future.

"Well you two seem to be alright so I'm just going to head home now." Hatori glanced at Tohru, who was smiling, and he smiled back at her. Then he left as he nodded to Shigure.

"So you remember Kyo?!" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Of course I remember him, We came over your house before remember?"

"Yea, when you thought you could beat me in Rich Man, Poor Man!" Kyo shouted.

"Fine, it's you and me Orange Top, downstairs, right now! We'll see who wins!"

Yuki smiled knowing everything was alright. Then he remembered that Tohru was also going to have her memories erased tomorrow. His smile faded quickly. Tohru noticed this and she remembered as well. She hoped Hatori could do the same for her that he did for Hana and Uo. She had to sleep another night knowing that she was going to have her memories erased the next day.

[Downstairs]

Tohru waved goodbye to Hana and Uo as they left the house. She cooked dinner for everyone and they all ate in silence.

Yuki clenched his fist, got up, and walked outside without saying a word. Tohru began to worry. She stood up but was pushed back down by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Shigure.

"Don't worry Tohru, I'll find out what's wrong. He may not want to tell you right now." And with that he walked outside. Tohru could see them talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

[Outside]

"I can't stand back and watch Miss Honda's memories be erased tomorrow. I just can't do it Shigure!"

"Yuki, calm down. There's nothing we can do. Akito's word is law. We have to live by it."

"Why?! Why do we have to live by it?!"

"Because that's the way it is, Yuki. What would you plan to do anyway? There is nothing that we can do!"

"I don't know but we have to think of something! Anything! I'd try any hopeless idea that you throw out at me!"

"Well, I have one idea, but the chance of it working is as close to none as you can get."

[Inside]

Tohru and Kyo continued to watch the guys talking with curious looks on their faces.

_I hope they don't stay out there too long. Their food is starting to get cold._

Shigure and Yuki walked back in and Yuki apologized for the sudden interruption that he caused.

_Damn rat. Now I can't even enjoy my dinner._

[Later that night]

"Kyo, why don't you go to the store with Tohru, she is going out to buy everything we need just in case, well you know, Hatori's techniques don't work tomorrow. It will be an awful lot for our little flower to carry by herself." Shigure said.

"Yea, sure, I'll go."

Tohru and Kyo left for the store and Yuki walked downstairs.

"Ready to go Yuki?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what will happen. But it's worth a shot."

With that, they walked out of the house.

[Outside the Sohma Gates]

"And now, we wait." Shigure said calmly.

One by one all of the other Sohma's began to show up. Shigure had called everyone in the Zodiac that Tohru had met and told them of the situation at hand. He had little hopes for what was to come but Yuki was determined so he agreed to help. They had planned to all go against Akito's orders and plee for Tohru's memories to stay intact, hoping that Akito would see how needed she was in this family.

Kagura showed up looking just as determined as Yuki. She was followed by Momiji and Hatsaharu. Next came Ayame and Ritsu. Then Hiro and Kisa. They all knew that the odds were against them. But Tohru had helped them. It was their turn to help her.

Hatori opened the gate from the inside and they all walked in.

[Akito's room]

Akito looked up when he heard his door open. His eyes widened as they all walked in one by one. What were they doing here? When they all came in, they kneeled on the floor in a straight line.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Akito asked, slightly angry.

Shigure looked at Yuki who only nodded. They had decided that it would be better if Shigure spoke since he was closer to Akito then most of them.

"Akito... we have all come here to ask you to forgive Tohru, a-and to let her keep her memories..."

Akito was furious. "HOW DARE YOU ALL GO AGAINST ME!! I AM THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Everyone winced at his words. They knew they had no right. But they couldn't let Akito take away the memories that they all shared with Tohru.

"But, Akito.." Yuki started. "It's not her fault. Miss Uotani bumped into Kyo. Tohru had nothing to do with it."

"Ah...Yuki...I suppose you don't remember what I did to you the last time you defied me... do you? Shall I remind you then?" However, instead of a whip this time, Akito casually walked over to a small table in the corner of the room. Placed upon it was a sheath. He carefully picked it up and pulled out the knife.

Everyone gasped. Akito walked over towards Yuki and raised the knife upward. Yuki had never been more scared in his life. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to go through with whatever Akito was planning.

At that instant Shigure and Hatori jumped up and grabbed Akito by the arms.

"Stop Akito, you don't want to do this!" Shigure shouted.

"I AM THE HEAD OF THIS HOUSEHOLD!! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" Akito glared at Shigure.

Slowly, Kagura got up and walked in front of Yuki, shielding him.

"No Akito, killing Yuki will not change anything." She said.

Akito snarled. Then a grin slid across his face as he began to calm down. He bashed Shigure and Hatori to the side.

"You all think that you can just ignore what I say? Fine, see what it's like to live without me, since you all are so eager for me to die." _I'll just give them a taste of what it's like to live without a leader._ Laughing, he slowly lifted the knife again but instead of stabbing Yuki, he stabbed himself right in the gut and he fell to the ground.

Gasps were heard throughout the room and were followed by a long silence. Everyone was so in shock that they couldn't do or say anything.

[Shigure's house]

Kyo and Tohru were unpacking the groceries.

"I don't remember Yuki and Shigure saying anything about going out this evening do you Kyo?" Tohru asked curiously.

"Nah don't worry about them. They're grown ups now, they can take care of themselves."

_Still. I'm worried about them. It's almost ten o'clock and they're still out._ Tohru just continued to unpack the groceries. After awhile she realized that she was the only one doing the unpacking. Tohru looked up and saw Kyo frozen like a statue.

"Kyo?"

"We have to get over to Sohma house, Tohru."

"What? Why?"

"I donno. Somethings not right. My gut instinct is telling me we need to get over there."

Tohru nodded and they ran out of the house together and headed for the large estate. _I wonder what's wrong. Did something happen?_

When they reached the gates, Tohru remembered that Kyo was not allowed to enter. She glanced over at him but he continued walking with a determined look on his face. _I guess something really is wrong. He doesn't even care if Akito sees him entering the gate._

"What are we doing here Kyo?"

"Something's wrong in Akito's room. Come on, let's go."

Once again they were running. Kyo was leading her by the hand since she wasn't quick enough to keep up on her own. They got to the room and Kyo slammed the door open. He froze at what he saw. Tohru noticed him stop and looked past his shoulder into the room. She gasped. She walked in as if she was in a trance. She looked around her at all the Zodiac members. _They all look like statues._

Tohru saw Akito's body and jumped. _Oh my god... Akito..._She walked up to his body and saw the knife lodged inside. The grin was still on his face, even now. Tohru turned around and looked at everyone.

"Wh-What happened here?" Her speech was slurred a bit but she didn't care.

Shigure looked at her with solemn eyes. "He-He st...stabbed himself."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"We came here to ask if you could keep your memories because we didn't want to lose you Tohru. And he stabbed himself because he wanted us to see that we needed him in order to live a good life." Shigure was still in shock. The words just came out of him. He couldn't really even tell what he was saying.

[End of Flashback]

* * *

A/N: Ok so it turned out to be longer. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy everyone likes my story! The next chapter will be where Tohru gets drunk so keep reading!


	4. Perfect

A/N: Sorry if the ending to the flashback sucked. I was getting tired and I was just trying to finish the chapter so that you all could have something to read! I'm not sure how this chapter is gonna go so I'm just gonna start typing and hope something good comes out of my little mind -

* * *

Since this is my first fanfic, I never would've thought I'd get so much positive feedback. I'm so happy! Thank you guys so much! 

**KyosKitten**: I'm glad you like my story so much! I look forward to your reviews -

**FruitsBasketcase**: I didn't realize that my story was so emotional. So I'll take your crying as a compliment! And, no, I'm not on any drugs -

**Darkness Sweetheart2000**: Your questions will be answered in this chapter, so keep reading!

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl**: I like your pen name. Anyway, I always try to end in spots that make ya wanna keep reading. Can't help it, Sorry!

**Fwoggie**: Aww, I'm sorry that I made you cry! But I'm glad my story moved you that way!

**Kuro-kairi**: Thank you! I will try to update as soon as possible so you can keep reading!

**Baka-onna2003**: Well.. I'm sorry to say... but Akito's dead (for the moment) so he won't get nicer, sorry!

**Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan**: I'm so happy you liked it!

* * *

_Tohru's been up in her room a long time now._ Kyo thought. 

Everyone had been doing the chores Shigure had given them. Kyo was washing and drying the dishes. _Maybe I should go check on her_. He took off the white apron he was wearing, tossed it over the counter, and walked up the stairs.

He opened the door quietly and was shocked by the sight before him. Tohru was leaning her back against the foot of her bed with her head in her hands crying. Used tissues were scattered across the room. She was crying so hard, she hadn't even noticed him come in.

_It's her birthday! Why in the world is she crying?!_

"To-Tohru...?"

Tohru's head shot up and she saw Kyo looking at her in the doorway. She wiped her eyes trying to conceal the fact that she had been crying but she knew it was no use. Her face was probably as red as a tomato. Kyo walked over and squatted in front of her. He grabbed the tissue box and held it out to her.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed a tissue from the box.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Tohru looked up at Kyo. She saw worry and concern in his eyes. He was so sweet. He probably noticed how long she had been up there and came to check on her. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him right then as she stared into his eyes...but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"It's alright, Tohru, you can tell me, I'll listen."

Tohru couldn't hold it in. She burst into tears again.

"I'm sorry, (sniffle) I don't mean to cry. But I (sniffle) saw everyone here today and I was so happy. (sniffle) Then I remembered Akito and how his death was all my fault. And (sniffle) I just had to get out of there." Tohru looked up at Kyo with tears running down her face. And she hugged him tightly. He didn't change into a cat. She knew he wouldn't. After Akito died, for some reason the curse seemed to be lifted. Tohru had asked Momiji about it and he told her that the curse would be broken until a new God of the Zodiac was born. No one can tell when that is so she cherished the hug she and Kyo were sharing right now, not sure if they'd ever have another one.

Kyo embraced Tohru just as tightly as she was hugging him. He tried not to remember that day. Yet, it was that same day, that he had realized that he was in love with Tohru. He had been so nervous around her that night on the roof and he didn't know why. But when she was in Akito's room with Hana and Uo and he was outside standing on top of the gates, he was scared. Not for them, but for her. He had been pacing on the roof thinking about her and that she could've been having her memories erased at that very moment. All the memories they had shared together. Kyo had never worried that much in his life. And when he saw her walk out of that building, he knew. There was no way he could live the rest of his life without her.

The two stood there hugging for quite awhile. Tohru had stopped crying and she broke the embrace.

"Thank you, Kyo. I needed that more than you could know." She smiled.

Kyo got an idea. She needed away to get away from it all, to forget about Akito. It was her birthday after all and she should be happy.

"Why don't we all go dancing tonight, Tohru." Kyo said. "You need away to release all those feelings built up inside you."

Tohru looked up at him. _Dancing, hmm. That does sound like a good idea._ She smiled.

"I'd love that Kyo."

They walked downstairs together.

"Tohru!" She heard Momiji yell her name as she entered the dining room.

"Tohru!" Momiji blinked. "Were you crying Tohru? Aww, were you upset huh?"

Kyo was getting angry. "I swear everytime you open your mouth, it annoys the hell outta me."

"Oww, Kyo's hurting me!"

Shigure also noticed Tohru's puffy red face. "Tohru is everything alright?"

"Yea, she's fine." Kyo answered for her. She was glad he did because she didn't really want to answer. "I told her that we were going to take her to the dance club tonight, you know since she's old enough and all. It'll be fun for her."

"Yea," Tohru interrupted. "I can't wait!" She smiled.

* * *

Tohru was in her room, picking out an outfit to wear for tonight. She wanted to look good. Well really, she just wanted Kyo to think she looked good.

_Maybe I'll tell him tonight. He's been so nice to me today. I want him to know how I feel. That I was born to be with him. And maybe, just maybe, he'll say the same thing back to me._

She smiled as she thought about her and Kyo. She couldn't control herself around him. He always found a way to make her smile. He was never mean to her and he would never purposely hurt her. A hint of red touched Tohru's cheeks as she thought about him. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and he wasn't even in the room!

_Good Lord. I can't even stop thinking about him for 5 seconds to pick out clothes!_

She couldn't make up her mind about what she was going to wear. Tohru reached back into her closet and pulled out a red strapless dress that went down to the knee.

_Well, Kyo's favorite color is red. So this is perfect!_

Tohru slipped into the dress and zipped it up in the back. She added a silver necklace to the mix to spice it up a bit. Her finger ran along the shiny object as she looked at herself in the mirror and she thought about her mother.

_Mom, I know I wasn't supposed to wear this until my wedding. But I might not have a groom if I don't wear it tonight. I wish you could meet Kyo. After meeting him, I never would've pictured myself falling in love._

Tohru smiled as she fixed her hair.

_Should I wear it down, or up? Oh god, I don't know what to do._

She had never spent this long getting ready for anything! Not even prom! Tohru smiled as she remembered that night. Kyo had asked her dance for the first time. A slow dance too! She had danced with him almost the whole night. Tohru was glad to be thinking about happier things. She was determined to have as much fun tonight as she could. Hopefully, she could bring herself to tell Kyo how she felt.

_Maybe I'll just pull the front up. Yeah, that should work. That way it'll be up and down._

She pulled the front of her hair up into a messy bun with loose hairs hanging out of it. Then she took her curling iron and curled the bottom of it slightly. She brushed her bangs to the side so that the majority of them hung over only one eye. Then, she took some pieces from the back and placed them strategically over one shoulder.

_Ok, I think I'm ready._

Tohru started to have doubts about her hair. _I look too nice and plain this way!_ So, she took it out of its bun and shook it. She wanted to be a little wilder tonight to express how she was feeling inside. It was still curled slightly at the bottom, but it looked more natural this way. She ran her fingers through it quickly to give it more of a messy look. Tohru put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and walked out. She didn't want to spend the whole night on her look.

* * *

Everyone was downstairs waiting. They were all snazzed up a little bit, ready to go dancing.

_What is Tohru doing?_ They all thought.

Shigure looked at his watch with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"Tohru?" He shouted.

"I'm coming!" She didn't realize that they were all waiting on her. Instead of taking a slow walk down the stairs like she had always seen on T.V., she rushed down and ended up tripping on the last step.

Kyo, who was leaning against the wall closest to the step, turned around and saw Tohru lunging at him. She rammed into him and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep herself from falling anymore.

_Crap. I knew I shouldn't have worn heels._

She looked up realizing the position she was in and met Kyo's stare. They both started to blush.

"Are you alright Tohru?" Momiji asked loudly. Tohru and Kyo snapped out of their trance.

"Oh.. oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you Momiji"

Then came a knock at the door. Tohru smiled. She had called Uo and Hana and invited them to the club. A picture of Akito flashed in front of her face as she opened the door. She closed her eyes and willed it away. _Not today, Akito._

She greeted her friends with a hug. Uo was wearing black leather pants with a dark blue halter top and Hana was wearing a little black dress.

"Wow Hana," Tohru started, "you pulled you hair up. It looks good!"

"You don't look too bad yourself Tohru." Uo cut in.

Shigure pushed everyone out of the house as the charter bus pulled up to take them away to the club.

* * *

They occupied every seat on the bus. Tohru sat inbetween Hana and Uo on one side. They were talking and laughing the whole way.

Kyo sat across from Tohru. _Damn, she looks good tonight._ The messy hair thing looked even better now than it did this morning. And she was wearing a red dress. Red was his favorite color. She didn't look as innocent as she usually did. He had never seen her wear anything like that before. He wouldn't have even guessed that she owned something like that. The necklace she was wearing made her radiate even more. Yet, when she smiled, the innocence she had came with it, making her even more attractive.

_Maybe I'll tell her tonight. I don't know how much longer I can go on with these feelings kept inside me. She needs to know that I would do anything for her. She needs to know that she's the reason I wake up every morning. That she makes me feel so comfortable when she's around._

His thoughts were broken by a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tohru staring back at him and he blushed furiously.

"Come on, we're here!" Tohru said as she smiled. She took his hand and led him off of the bus.

* * *

The club was crowded when they entered. Tohru was excited. She hadn't been dancing since the prom and she couldn't wait to get on the floor.

They all sat in a corner that was reserved for them with three couches. Most of them sat down. Hana and Uo went to go dance since there wasn't enough room for everyone. A waitress came around to give them drinks every couple of minutes or so.

Tohru decided to go join her friends since she got tired of watching them have all of the fun.

Kyo watched Tohru dancing. _I'm glad she's having so much fun. I can't stand watching her cry like I did today. I just wanted to sweep her up into my arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But I didn't want her to know how I felt about her then._ Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shigure's voice.

"It was a good idea to bring her here, Kyo."

Kyo looked up.

"Huh? Oh...yea. She needed to have fun. And I figured this was probably a good way for her to do it."

Shigure hadn't forgotten about Tohru's face when her and Kyo had walked down the stairs earlier that day. _I wonder... maybe that had something to do with Akito._ Shigure took a sip of his drink and set it down on the table.

"Well, I'm tired of watching these youngsters have all of the fun! I'm gettin' out there!" Shigure smiled as he jumped up and headed to the floor.

"Kyo?"

He looked up and saw Kagura's face staring back at his. His stomach lurched. _Oh god. I forgot about her._

"Come on, Kyo, let's dance!" She dragged him (literally) out onto the floor and began dancing.

Tohru noticed Kyo being dragged onto the floor by Kagura and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously rock through her. _Oh no. I can't tell Kyo how I feel. I can't do that to Kagura. She's my friend._

"You alright, Tohru?" Tohru turned her head back around and saw Uo looking at her with a concerned face.

"Yea, I'm fine." Tohru started. "Actually, I think I'm going to sit back down, I'm getting a bit of a headache."

"You want us to come with you Tohru?" Hana asked.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine." She said with a smile. "You guys have fun."

Kyo watched Tohru walk off the dance floor and sit down on the couch by herself. _She shouldn't be alone on her birthday._ Here he was dancing with someone he didn't really like when he could be sitting with the girl he loved, talking to her. That's where he wanted to be.

"Umm.. Kagura. I'm gonna go get a drink or something. I'll be back in a bit Ok?"

"O.k.! I'll be waiting, love!"

Kyo walked away and let out a sigh of relief. _I can't stand that girl. She's crazy._ He walked over to where Tohru was sitting. He sat down on the couch across from her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So are you having fun, Tohru?" He asked.

"Yea, thanks so much for bringing me here, Kyo. How bout you? I saw you out there dancing with Kagura." She said with a bit of an annoyed voice but he didn't notice.

"Uhh... yea I guess. I haven't been dancing since prom. It felt good to be out there again."

_Great. He was having fun with Kagura. I had hoped he would ask me to dance. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me. But, I still have to tell him! Or I'll regret it forever._

"Kyo, can we go somewhere a little quieter, maybe, where we can talk a bit?" She asked.

Kyo looked at her curiously, wondering what it was she wanted to talk about. He agreed.

"Yea, There's a private room upstairs. Let's go."

"O.k., I'll meet you there in a minute. I want to tell Hana and Uo where I'll be so they don't get worried." Tohru smiled as she got up and walked towards Hana and Uo on the dance floor.

Kyo got up and headed upstairs. Kagura looked up and saw him walking up the steps. _There you are silly._ She ran up the steps behind him.

Kyo walked into the room and sat down on one of the couches there. He decided that he was going to tell Tohru how he felt about her when she walked in. _She has to know._ He convinced himself as he was trying to figure out how to tell her when Kagura walked in.

"Kyo! Silly! You forgot to tell me to meet you up here. I know you wouldn't come up here by yourself! Now we can spend some time together."

"Umm.. Kagura, I don't really want to talk right now." He didn't want to tell her that Tohru was coming because even though he didn't like her, he didn't want to see her get upset. "I'd really like to be alone right now."

"Aww, Kyo. You're no fun! I want to stay up her with you. I love you Kyo... I'll comfort you don't worry." With that said, she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Tohru walked up the stairs talking to herself. She was getting butterflies in her stomach. _There's no backing out. I have to tell him. You can do this Tohru._ She walked towards the door and when she got there she froze. Through the little window she saw Kyo and Kagura kissing. Tears started to run down her face as she ran towards the bathroom.

When she got there, she locked herself in a stall and let out all of her tears. She slammed her back against the door and slid down it slowly, crying. _I should've known something was going on between them. I'm such an idiot._ She was crying hysterically now. _Oh god, I need to get out of this place._ Tohru got up, opened the stall door, and walked out of the bathroom. She hurried down the stairs and was headed towards the door when she noticed the bar off to the side. _A drink, yes, that's exactly what I need right now. I need to forget about Kyo, and Akito, and everything that's gone wrong today._

She sat down on a barstool and asked the bartender for a shot.

"A shot of what, miss?"

"Anything. Something strong please."

The bartender gave her a questioning look but obeyed and handed her a glass. Tohru downed it within seconds. She winced at first. That was the first alcoholic drink that she'd ever had. She needed more.

"Another please." She downed the second one just as quickly, maybe even quicker.

Tohru looked back at the dance floor and saw Hana and Uo and Shigure and everyone having so much fun.

"Another." She continued to ask for more shots until about the 6th one when she started to get dizzy. _Oh man, my head is killing me._ She thought as she slapped her hand to her forehead. Tohru got up and looked around her. Everything was blurry. She saw Kyo walking towards her and she started to run. Bad Idea. She wobbled in the direction that she was going. _Man, I can't see anything anymore._ She started walking again and accidentally bumped into someone and fell down. Everything went black.

Kyo saw Tohru fall. _Oh god. She's drunk._ He ran towards her and picked her up to see if she was alright. She didn't show any signs of movement. _Man, she's passed out. I've got to get her home_.

He saw Shigure sitting on the couches by the dance floor and walked over to him carrying Tohru in his arms.

"Shigure, Tohru's wasted. I'm going to take her home. Ok?"

Shigure saw Tohru and couldn't help smiling. "She had a little _too_ much fun tonight, huh?"

_Grr. Damn dog._ "You guys stay here. She'd want you to have fun. We'll take the subway home. See you guys later O.k?"

Shigure was still smiling and he just nodded as he took another drink.

* * *

Kyo walked into Shigure's house still carrying Tohru. _Man, I was wondering why she never came upstairs. Someone must've spiked her drink!_ He started to get angry.

_I should probably take her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up a bit, I guess._ He carried her upstairs and walked into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet seat. Turning on the sink, he grabbed a towel and ran it under the water.

"...unhhh..." He heard Tohru moan again. She had made that noise all the way home.

"It's ok Tohru. I'm gonna clean you up a bit, then its bedtime for you."

Kyo took the wet towel and wiped her face with it. She really was beautiful. He had really wanted to tell her that he loved her. _I guess that will have to wait for another day._ He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered Kagura kissing him.

"_Kagura! What the heck are you doing!"_

"_I'm comforting you silly! That's what lovers do!"_

"_Kagura! I don't love you O.K! I'm sorry! I..I'm in love with someone else..."_

_Kagura had looked at him with a hurt expression on her face. Then she realized what was going on. _

"_It's Tohru, isn't it?" She looked at him as tears ran down her face._

"_Kagura... I.."_

_She shook her head. "Don't say it Kyo. I won't be able to bear it, hearing you say you're in love with someone else."_

_Why hadn't she seen it before? They were always flirting with eachother. She didn't want to be angry with Tohru. But she couldn't help feeling jealous and mad. She stormed out of the room._

Kyo looked at Tohru's pale face. _I'm sorry Kagura. But, I love Tohru and no one else. There could never be anyone else._

"...unnhh..."

"Come on, Tohru," He said as he lifted her up again, "Let's get you to bed."

Kyo carried her to her room and set her down on her bed. He walked towards the door when he heard Tohru's voice.

"...Kyo...? Is that you?"

He turned around and walked back over to the bed.

"I'm here Tohru."

"Why Kyo?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why did you... why did you have to be in love with someone else?"

"What are you talking about, Tohru?"

Tohru started to laugh. "I'm such an idiot, Kyo, to think that you might've loved me."

"Tohru, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"I was going to tell you, in that room, that I was in love with you." She started to laugh again. "I'm so stupid."

Kyo froze. _She was going to tell me that she loved me... She loves me!_ He started to grin, but it faded quickly.

"But then... Then I saw you kissing Kagura... and I needed to get away." She started laughing again, louder this time. "You were kissing Kagura. Hah! Isn't that funny Kyo?"

Kyo just stared at her. He was speechless.

"Isn't that funny. Hah! I mean, I was going to tell you that I _loved_ you! Hah! That's so funny! Come on Kyo, why aren't you laughing?!"

Kyo got up and back away. _Oh no. She thinks that I'm in love with Kagura. I... I've gotta get out of this room. I can't hear anymore._ He covered his ears with his hands and ran out of the room. _It could've been perfect. Why did this have to happen._ He ran into the woods.

Back in the room, Tohru was still laughing. But, the laugh began to decrease in volume, and Tohru passed out again.

* * *

A/N: Well that's what came out when I started typing. I hope everyone likes it! Read and Review please! Oh and I have no idea what's going to happen next so I have to think on it. I will try and start writing again tomorrow but don't expect a new chapter tomorrow. But then again, there might be one. Who knows? 


	5. The Worst Part

A/N: Aaah! Sorry about not updating! I had the worst writer's block ever. Once school started I kind of forgot about it. I'm so sorry!! I have too many different ideas of what to do next and I can't decide which one to use in this chapter. So maybe, since it worked last time, I'll just start typing and hope the rest will come to me as I go along. Yes! That's what I'll do. Here goes nothing. I know how I want it to end I just can't figure out how to word it. I'm pretty sure there are going to be two more chapters after this.

* * *

Tohru was walking down the street when she saw something she couldn't believe. Kyo and Kagura were kissing in the alley.

Tohru gasped and ran across the street to the café there. She gasped again. Through the window, she saw Kyo and Kagura kissing at one of the tables. _Oh my god. This has got to be a nightmare._

Everywhere she looked, she saw Kyo and Kagura. _Come on, Tohru, wake up. I can't take this anymore._

Pictures of Kyo and Kagura whirled around her and Tohru started to get dizzy. And she fainted and hit the ground hard.

THUMP

* * *

Tohru woke up with a start. She immediately slapped her hand on her forehead. _Man, my head is killing me! _She felt tears trickling down her cheeks. _That was the worst nightmare ever._ Tohru wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing the same red dress she went dancing in. _I must've forgotten to change into my pajamas._ Tohru felt a certain urge build up in her stomach. Quickly, she grabbed the trash can next to her and stuck her head down into it as she threw up.

_What happened to me? _She asked herself as she tried to remember the events of last night. She remembered dancing with Uo and Hana. _Maybe I was having so much fun that I had one drink too many._ She remembered sitting on the couch across from Kyo. _Wait…Kyo… _Tohru gasped as the scene of the kiss played in front of her face.

She felt tears build up. _Oh my god. It wasn't a nightmare! It really did happen!_ The realization hit her hard as the tears fell down like rain. She remembered running to the bar and drinking quite a few shots. Then, she saw Kyo running towards her. The memories stopped there.

_Why can't I remember anything else?_

Tohru winced as she felt another throbbing pain in her head. _Geez, now I know why mom told me never to consume alcohol._ She slowly rose from her bed and dizzily walked toward her dresser to retrieve more appropriate clothing. Thoughts of the previous night continued to run through her head.

_What am I going to do?_ Tohru thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed into baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She didn't particularly like the choice but she didn't care at the moment.

Tohru sat down on her bed with her back up against the headboard. She immediately broke down. _How did this happen? I was so sure he felt something for me. Why am I so naïve?_ She grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box on her bedside table and blew her nose.

_He probably thinks I'm crazy now too. Or that I'm an alcoholic or something. But I guess I'd rather have him think that than know the real reason I was drinking._ The scene of the couple kissing once again flashed in front of her. No matter what she tried, her thoughts always drifted back to that moment.

_I hate him._ She thought as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. _Why did he have to love someone else? Am I that unlucky in life? Why do these things always seem to keep happening to me. First mom, then Akito, then this._

Tohru just sat there staring at her walls, puzzled by her endless bad luck. _The worst part is, now I have to pretend. _She thought as she traced her fingers along the comforter on her bed. _I have to pretend nothing went wrong last night. No one knows what happened. They all think I was just having a good time. Actually, that's not even the worst of it._

_I have to pretend I don't love Kyo…That's the worst part._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry its so short this time! But I wanted to let you all know that I was writing again. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with it now, I just have to put it all down on paper. Its exam week so I should have more time to write! Once again, sorry for the wait! The next chapter will be much much longer!


	6. The Necklace

A/N: OK, so there will probably two more chapters after _this_ one since the last one was so short. My continuing apologies for waiting forever to update but I just had a lot going on. Anyhow, even though I said I know where I'm going with this story now, I'm still not exactly sure how to get there so I'm not yet positive what this chapter is going to contain but we'll find out together I guess!

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I forgot to do it last chapter so I'm making up for it this time!**

**Darkness Sweetheart2000**You'll just have to wait and see what happens! hehe

**Fwoggie: **Well: I'm actually not sure what the bartender gave her, but vodka seems like a good fit! I didn't mean to make you cry but I'm glad I made you laugh!

**Baka-onna2003: **You should get that twitching checked out man, but I'm happy you liked it.

**FruitsBasketcase: **Lol. Thanks for letting me do my thing. Don't worry though, I know where the story is going now and I'm actually thinking about a sequel already!

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: **Tohru drunk was actually kind of scary. I'm happy you liked the chapter though

**Irielle: **I'm glad you liked it, and your English is fine, don't stress it.

**Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan: **Lol, I will write more, thanks.

**Kuro-kairi: **I'm so happy you enjoyed it! The chapters should come more often now that I have more time. I'm gonna try and finish the story this week! hehe

**Lynsey: **Lol, thanks for the help, but once again, I know where I'm going in the story now.

**Selene Serenity: **Well I hope your happy cuz the next two chapters are already here! 00

**Goldfishlover73: **Nice name!! I'm updating as quick as I can! I promise!

* * *

Tohru was standing by her window, gazing outside as she started to think about Yuki and Shigure. _They are probably wondering what I'm doing._ It was 11 o'clock and Tohru was always in the kitchen cooking breakfast by nine. She felt bad not making them breakfast but she couldn't bring herself to face them after they had most likely seen her drunk.

_I can't believe I did that. I'm so stupid._ She thought as she hit her forehead against the glass. Tohru was in no way ready to see Kyo again, nor did she want to. _I'm so weak. I wouldn't even be able to stay composed for more than 10 seconds if I saw him now. _

_He still thinks everything is normal between us and I'm not sure I have the strength to pretend that it is._ Even though all of that happened. Even though Kyo kissed Kagura, she still loved him. Just as much as before. True, she was angry with him, obviously, but she could never stay mad at him.

_Why does life have to be so complicated?_

Once again, as if starting a pattern, Tohru laid down on her bed. She saw her mom's picture sitting on her nightstand and she picked it up, bringing it in front of her face. _I need you mom. I wish you were here right now._ Tohru hugged the picture of her mom to her chest tightly.

She brought the picture back into sight and looked at it for awhile, remembering her mother. Her gaze trailed down her mom's face. _I wish I could be as happy as she was. She never seemed sad, no matter what happened._ Tohru's gaze continued to travel down the portrait and stopped at her mother's neck.

There she saw her mother's necklace. The one given to her to wear on her wedding day. It was the one thing, other than this portrait, that Tohru had in memory of her mother. She reached for her neck in order to run her hand along the shiny object but found the space empty and vacant.

Tohru gasped. _My mother's necklace! It's gone! It must have fallen off while I was dancing!_ Tohru shot up out of her bed, grabbed her keys and ran out of her room.

Yuki walked out of his room yawning and jumped in surprise when Tohru zoomed past him.

She felt bad that she didn't greet Yuki but she was in a rush. She heard his faint voice behind her saying, "Are you alright Miss Honda?" and she hurried out the door and into her car. (Yes she has a car, she is 21 remember!)

* * *

Yuki couldn't believe what he just saw. _I've never seen Miss Honda in sweats before._ Tohru had just rushed past him in a matter of milliseconds. He wouldn't admit it but it scared the hell out of him. _What in the world is she doing?_

He was quite aware of Tohru's state when he arrived home last night. Shigure had informed him that Tohru had been at the bar a little too long, to put it nicely. You can imagine Yuki's shock in hearing this considering Tohru's nature and personality. He never would have expected such a thing from her.

Yuki wanted to ask Kyo how she was when he got home but Kyo was no where to be found. _Maybe he came home early this morning. _Yuki thought as he headed toward Kyo's bedroom. He knocked a few times and after no answer, Yuki opened the door himself.

_Hmm. No one there. I wonder where that stupid cat is._

He shrugged it off as a usual Kyo thing and walked downstairs for breakfast. _Maybe Tohru realized that she got up late and hurried down to make us some breakfast._ Yuki continued down the stairs and into the dining room.

The table was bare so Yuki walked into the kitchen. _Maybe she's just still cooking._ When he walked into the room, Yuki almost burst out laughing. Shigure was standing there with an apron on, preparing one of his oh-so-delicious meals.

"Hmm hm hmmm," Shigure hummed in his usual upbeat tone. His back was to Yuki at the moment so when he turned around he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh Hello Yuki!" he started, "You're probably wondering why I'm cooking breakfast…and wearing this apron!"

At this point Yuki couldn't contain himself and he was on the floor laughing. _Shigure even has a little ribbon in his hair! HAHA!_ He quickly regained his composure and stood back up. He was in fact wondering why Shigure was doing those two things.

"I'm not actually sure I want to know but I'm guessing this has something to do with why Miss Honda was in such a rush this morning?" Yuki asked as he sat down at the table and began eating Shigure's lovely dish of …you guessed it.. Stewed Leeks! _I hate leeks.._

"Right you are Yuki." Shigure said as he removed his apron and joined Yuki at the table. "Apparently Tohru lost her mother's necklace last night and she is going back to the club to find it. Well, at least that is the summary I got as she flew out the door anyway." He said as he took a bite of stewed leek.

"And I'd like to add that I think it would be wise to refrain from saying anything relating to Tohru's condition last night. I'm sure she has her reasons and we should stay out of it." Yuki nodded to this comment. He didn't think they should embarrass Tohru by asking what happened.

"Although I have to say, she was quite a hoot to look at when she passed out!" Shigure laughed as he took another bite of stewed leek. "And I also have to say, this is probably the best food I've ever made for us!"

Yuki just looked at him in disgust and left the room. _Stupid dog._

Shigure just smiled as Yuki walked away. _No one seems to know where Kyo ran off to though…

* * *

_

BEEP BEEP!

_Come on!_ Tohru was sitting at a crowded intersection and was becoming very frustrated. The car in front of her wasn't moving and the light was green. She was in one of her rare moods today and she started to curse to herself as she violently honked the horn. _Not today! Not now! I'm cursed, I swear it!_ _I have to get that necklace before anything happens to it!_

Finally the car began moving, though at a snails pace, so Tohru decided to take a longer route in order to maintain her sanity. _Where do these people learn to drive anyway! _It was at this point that she realized she didn't know how to get to the club. They went on a bus last night and she was too busy blushing at Kyo to pay attention to how they got there. _How was I supposed to know it would've turned out the way it did! _

She turned right at the intersection and sped up a little bit. _I'll just stop somewhere for directions_. She zoomed down the empty road, trying to minimize the time she was wasting taking a detour. Tohru jumped at the sound of a siren. _What's going on?_ She looked in her rearview mirror and saw a cop car right behind her. _You have got to be kidding me!_

Tohru pulled over on the side of the road and just put her head in her hands. _This can't be happening! No one's luck could possibly be this bad._ A tear started to trickle down her cheek. She wiped it away and regained her composure as best she could as the cop came up to her window.

"Hello ma'm."

"Good morning officer." Tohru said with a slight sniffle in her voice.

"Do you have any idea why you are being pulled over?" the cop asked.

"Speeding I assume." Tohru started, but she was so frustrated and her mouth just kept moving no matter how much she tried to stop it. "Either that or its because I'm cursed and the Lord is just trying to tell me that my life sucks. Honestly, that's probably the reason, considering I've just been _so_ blessed this week. "

"Are you alright ma'm?" the cop asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Tohru asked with a slight tone in her voice. "My mom is dead. Akito is dead. On my birthday yesterday, I found out that the one guy I thought I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with loves somebody else. And today, I woke up with a hangover from drinking away my sorrow so if you could just give me my ticket and let me go. I think I'm going to go drive off of a bridge." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

The officer was shocked that the girl basically told him her life story and that she was going to kill herself. "Ma'm just calm down. You were only going 7 miles over the speed limit so I'm letting you off with a warning this time O.K?"

Tohru looked up at him with relief and gratefulness. "Thank you so much sir. You don't know how much this means to me." _Maybe my luck is starting to change. God I hope so. I'm not sure I could take anymore._

"Take care now ma'm." The officer walked back to his car and Tohru drove back onto the street, heading towards a McDonalds a little way up the road. _I should've just asked him for directions._ _I can't believe all the things I said to that guy. He probably thinks I'm psychotic._

She pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and walked inside. The store was almost empty. _Hmm… tough business I guess._ Luckily for her, the line was as empty as the store. Tohru walked up to the counter and approached the cashier. He looked like he was having a rough day.

"Umm…excuse me?" Tohru asked politely.

"Yea? What do you want lady?" the cashier replied in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was just uhh wondering if you knew how to get to the new dance club that just opened recently," Tohru asked rather shyly, "Do you know how to get there from here?"

"Do I look like a person who would go to a dance club? Why would you even ask me that question? If you don't want any food get the hell out of here!" the man replied angrily.

Tohru jumped at his tone. "Uhh… I'm really sorry, but its really important. Can you ask anyone back there if they know where it is?" _Maybe my luck isn't changing after all._

"What's the commotion out here?" another young man entered from the back room. Tohru almost gasped. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Even prettier than Yuki. She blushed furiously.

"Are you giving this lady trouble?" the man asked the cashier.

"Oh no, sir I was just asking for some directions to the new dance club. I didn't want to get anyone in trouble or anything. I mean I'm sure he was just doing his job and everything." Tohru babbled on. "Its O.K. really, I'm sure I can find it on my on. It's nothing too important, I just lost my mom's necklace last night and I was trying to get it back before anything happened to it so I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Woh, slow down ma'm. I'm sure we can help you." The man smiled. Tohru felt herself go even redder at he dashing smile. "My cousin owns the dance club. Did you say you lost something there?"

"Uhh…yeah my mother's necklace. I was there last night and I lost it." Tohru replied immediately, as if she was trying to impress him.

"I'll give him a call and see if someone turned it in. One moment." The man went to the phone and called his cousin. Tohru smiled to herself. _Finally, someone is helping me._

"Hello, may I speak to Kimoko please? Yea, this is Jed. O.K. Thank you." There was a pause in the conversation as Jed was waiting for his cousin to come to the phone. "Hey Kimoko! I'm doing fine. Listen, I have a customer here and she says she lost a necklace and she wants to know if anybody turned anything in to you." Jed looked up and saw Tohru staring at him. He gave her a little wink and continued his conversation.

Tohru blushed when she saw him wink. _He's so cute!__Maybe this is a sign telling me I need to get over Kyo and move on._ She smiled with confidence. _I can pull through this!_. Jed got off the phone and looked at Tohru.

"Well ma'm, no one turned it in but he said you could go down there and look for it if you want. He'll let you in. I'll show you how to get there, just follow behind my car." With that Jed grabbed his coat and Tohru followed him out the door.

She got into her car and followed Jed. She was blushing the whole way there and he wasn't even in the car. _I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't know why I'm expecting something to happen. This guy is just being nice and helping me out._ They reached the club, which is closed in the morning, so no one was there. Tohru started to get butterflies as they both got out of there cars.

"Come on, he'll let us in since he knows me." She caught up to him and they walked in together. Tohru recognized the bar right by the entrance as she started to remember the night. _Maybe this was a bad idea. _She couldn't leave the necklace here though. _Just think about Mom and you'll get through this. _Kimoko walked up to them and greeted Jed.

"Hey Jed. I'm assuming this is the young woman looking for the necklace?" Kimoko asked reaching out his hand to Tohru.

"Oh, I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm Tohru." She said shaking his hand as she smiled politely. "Thank you for letting me come and look for it. It means so much to me."

"No problem, its closed right now so no one should be in your way."

With that, Tohru and Jed went off in search of the necklace. _This place seems so huge when there's no people in it. I'm never going to be able to find it!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Jed's voice.

"Do you remember the last place that you had it?" He asked.

Tohru shook her head. "No. I'm assuming it fell off while I was dancing. That's the only thing I can think of." They searched every inch of the dance floor. There was nothing to be found. Tohru started becoming depressed thinking of all the things that could've happened to it. _Someone could've stomped on it and it could've been broken to pieces! Or someone could've found it and sold it to a pawn shop somewhere. Oh Mom! I'm so sorry! _

Jed noticed Tohru's depressed look. "I'm sure we'll find it. Try and be optimistic. It has to be here somewhere right?" Tohru looked up. _He's so nice._ "Yea I guess. Thanks for coming here and helping me with all this Jed."

"No problem Tohru, it was nothing. Now lets stop talking and start looking for this thing." He said with a smirk on his face. " O.K.!" Tohru said as she starting getting the determination to find it. They decided to split up. Jed would look downstairs while Tohru looked upstairs.

Tohru tried to remember everywhere she went that night as she walked up the steps. She froze when she got up the stairs as she saw the room on her right. It was the same room she was supposed to meet Kyo in. The same room that she saw him kissing Kagura in. _I have to get through this._ She tried to focus on the necklace. _I went to the bathroom! Maybe its in there._

She turned to her left and went down the hallway and into the ladies room. She searched around the sinks and in every single one of the stalls. It was no where to be found. Tohru started getting upset again. _Where is it! I can't lose mom again!_ She became so desperate that she actually stuck her fingers down the sinkholes in search of it. _No!! It has to be here! I have to find mom!_

Her thoughts were broken up by a knock on the door.

"Tohru? It's Jed. Are you alright in there? I couldn't find it anywhere down there." Tohru's head dropped in despair and she fell to her knees. _I was so sure it was here. Now I've lost mom…again…_ A tear ran down her cheek and she looked up as she heard the door open.

Jed peeked his head in to see what was wrong. "Tohru?" He saw her on her knees trying to hide her tears. "Its O.K. Tohru. Maybe someone will turn it in tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find it. We'll leave your number with my cousin so he can call you if anything comes in." He helped her up on her feet and she looked at him thankfully.

"Thank you." Tohru said as they walked out of the bathroom. She left her cell phone number with Jed's cousin and they walked out the door. _She looks so depressed._ Jed thought.

"Hey, We'll go back to McDonald's and get some dinner and an Ice cream O.K.?" He said smiling, "My treat." Tohru looked at him and smiled. _He's so nice. I am pretty hungry and it's past 5 o'clock. Maybe it will help me get my mind off the necklace._ "O.K.! I really appreciate it."

They got back in their cars and drove back to the restaurant. Jed treated her to dinner and an ice cream just like he promised. _I think I'm starting to accept the fact that Kyo doesn't love me. It's time to move on I think. And Jed seems like such a nice person. Who knows, maybe he's the one I'm looking for. _Tohru smiled as she fiddled with the straw in her milkshake.

She watched Jed as he scarfed down his ice cream and laughed. He looked up with ice cream smeared around his face. "What?" He asked smiling. Tohru threw a fry at him, "You're such a dork. You have ice cream all over your face." She said giggling. Grabbing her napkin, she began to wipe his face off and the two of them quickly got silent. Tohru was staring into his gorgeous green eyes when she heard a bell ring, signaling that someone had walked inside. She jumped and broke the stare.

She looked at her watch. "Well, its uhh…getting late. I should be going now. Thanks for all your help!" She gathered her stuff hurriedly and walked out the door. She stopped just outside and let out a sigh. _I blew it. _Tohru started walking toward her car when she heard Jed's voice.

"Tohru wait!" She turned around to see him running toward her. She stared up at him curiously. "What's wrong Jed." He looked kind of nervous. "Well…I…uhh." He shifted his feet, not sure what to say. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tohru's. _Oh my god!_ Tohru leaned into the kiss at first, but then something happened. She pulled back and prevented the kiss from going any further.

"Look Jed. You're a really nice person, but I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now." She didn't even know what to say. She had gotten a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when he kissed her, like she was betraying someone. "I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry."

Tohru got into her car as Jed walked away. _I can't believe it._ _Even during that small kiss, I felt like I was kissing Kyo_. She realized she was betraying someone. Her heart. _I can't believe I thought for even one minute that I could forget about him._ _I still love him. I always will.

* * *

_

A/N: There's chapter 6 for ya! Ha! You all were thinking that she was gonna end up with Jed weren't you? Only two more chapters left hehe. What's gonna happen? Only I know! R&R please! P.S. Kagura makes a surprise entrance next chapter! Yay! Turmoil!


	7. Realizations

A/N: Hey Hey! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I just love reading your guys' reviews. They're the best haha! Anyhow, just so you can kind of understand this chapter better, it starts out about the same time that Tohru and Jed went looking for the necklace. That way you can follow it better. This might be the last chapter, who knows? It depends on if I end up getting really detailed or not. But don't worry; I have a sequel in mind.

* * *

Oh and I just realized that I never put up a disclaimer for this story…haha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, I just use the characters in my stories…yep yep.

* * *

SPARKLE SPARKLE

Kyo was sitting on the branch of a tree, leaning against the trunk. He had run off to the woods near Shigure's house. He was staring at something in his hand.

SPARKLE SPARKLE (lol)

Tohru's silver necklace was reflecting the sunlight, causing it to radiate with perfection. Kyo continued to stare at the object, thinking of Tohru. She was wearing it when he brought her home last night. She had thrown up several times in the car so he took it to ensure that it didn't get messed up. He had been in such a rush to get out of there that he just forgot to return it.

The necklace was quickly engulfed in Kyo's fist. _Grr…I can't believe that happened. What am I gonna do? She was going to tell me that she loved me damnit! And I screwed it up! Damn you Kagura!_ Kyo's head fell in his hands as he wept.

* * *

Kagura was lying on her bed, unsure of what to do or think. She had lost the one man she ever loved. And worse, she had lost him to Tohru. Sweet, kind Tohru. _I can't try and win him back from Tohru. I would feel horrible going against her like that, especially since she's been nothing but kind towards me._

She thought about all the times she had spent with Kyo. She had always thought that they would end up together. She had never seen any reason why they wouldn't. They were supposed to get married someday. But…they used to be bound by the curse. Now, other women could get close to Kyo and he to them. _I guess I had forgotten about that somehow._

Kagura started to tear up. She was no longer the only girl who could hug Kyo. She had spent so many years loving him, trying to win his affection. But they were all in vain. How could she know that one girl would show up and change everything? Even herself. She had never liked herself until she met Tohru. And it was that same girl who unknowlingly stole Kyo's heart.

_Its ironic sort of. How the same girl who made my life better, is the same girl who ruined my world._ Kagura smiled sadly to herself. _I guess that's just how life works sometimes._ She knew that Tohru had one, no matter how much it hurt her to admit. She had sort of known that Kyo had feelings for her. Ever since that day that Tohru saw Kyo as his true self. Tohru had accepted him and an invisible bond had formed between them. _I guess I was just denying it this whole time._

The sad smile crept across her face again. _I should've at least known after prom night. When Kyo came back, and for the next week he hadn't stopped talking about it. How he danced with Tohru in the moonlight. I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to see that I had lost him. But I wish I had. Because I think it might've hurt less back then…_

_I have to move on now, put this whole thing behind me. I can't let my feelings for Kyo control my life. _She got up off of her bed and grabbed her coat. _I have to tell Tohru, get it off my chest. I'll never be able to leave it behind if I don't tell someone. And she's my only real girl friend. Maybe this will show her that I care about her too, that I gave up Kyo so that she could be happy. It's kind of like paying her back for helping me see who I was so long ago._

With those thoughts running through her head, Kagura summed up the courage and left Sohma House. She drove to Shigure's place as fast as she could. She got out, slammed the car door shut and gazed up at the house. _There's no turning back now._ She thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

* * *

_I'm never going to get over you am I Kyo?_ Tohru thought to herself as she drove back to Shigure's house. _Why is it that people always want the one thing they can't have?_ So many unanswered questions swam through her mind. _I tried so hard to forget about my feelings for you but they just wouldn't go away._ She stared blankly at the road ahead—too many thoughts on her mind.

_Kyo's probably home right now. _She smiled to herself. _Shigure's probably wondering where I am. I told him I'd be back soon. _Tohru looked up into the night sky. The sun was still setting, but it was still quite dark out. _I have to be able to face Kyo. I can't put it off forever I guess._ She sighed to herself as she pulled up to the house.

Tohru noticed Kagura's car was parked in the driveway and she froze. _Crap! Kagura's here. I'm not even sure I'm ready to see Kyo. But I know I won't be able to stand seeing them together again!_ Her head dropped. _What am I going to do?_ She got out of her car resentfully. _I don't think it can get any worse after today so maybe I can look at that as a good thing._

She took a deep breath and walked up to the door. _Here goes nothing._ She said to herself as she opened the door. Tohru gazed into an empty dining room. _Hmm.. there's no one here._ She put her keys down and searched the house. She couldn't find anyone anywhere. _Where are they? _Tohru went upstairs. _Maybe they're all in their rooms._ She checked everyone's room and there was no one to be found. _Hmm…I guess I'll just have to wait till they come home._

Tohru walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. She jumped. Kagura was sitting on her bed looking up at her. A pang of jealousy hit Tohru just then. Little did she know, Kagura was feeling that same jealously towards herself. _Is she here to talk to me? _Tohru asked herself. _What could she need to talk to me about?_

"Hello Kagura." Tohru said as cheerfully as she could. Tohru sat down next to Kagura on the bed, feeling rude that she was standing up.

"Hello Tohru." Kagura greeted Tohru with the happiest looking smile that she could muster. _Well, this is it. I just gotta come out and say it._ Kagura let out a deep breath, making Tohru worried that something very serious happened.

"Is everything O.K. Kagura? Where is everyone?"

Somehow Kagura had forgotten about everyone else. "Shigure and Yuki are out looking for Kyo…" She started, trying to find out how to tell Tohru. "No one has seen him since he left with you last night at the dance club. They started to worry so they went out to look for him."

Tohru gasped. _Oh no! Kyo is out there all by himself? I wonder why he ran off. What was he thinking?_ She gazed out her window at the dark night sky. Huge thick rainclouds were forming across the blackness. _It's going to rain soon! Kyo hates the rain! Something horrible could happen to him if they don't find him!_

"Well why are you sitting here Kagura? Shouldn't we be out there looking too?!"

That same sad smile flashed across Kagura's face. "I stayed here because I desperately needed to talk to you Tohru. It's quite important." Tohru was really confused now. A bad feeling crept up in the pit of her stomach. _I wonder if… if someone died or something. I can't take anymore deaths, any more bad news._ Her hands slowly crept up to her face as worry was reflected off of her features.

"I'd appreciate it if you let me get it all out before you say anything, Tohru because this is already hard enough for me to stay. If you stop me, I'm not sure I'll have the strength to keep talking." Kagura said seriously. _Oh Lord! _Tohru thought. _Someone did die! I think I'm gonna cry right here!_

The sad smile remained on Kagura's face as she started to speak. "You've won, Tohru." Confusion swept across Tohru as she heard these words. _What?_ _What is she talking about?_ She removed her hands from her face as they instantly placed themselves in her lap.

"Kyo and I…we…nothing is ever going to happen between us. I've accepted that now. I realized that I can't keep spending my time and energy devoted to someone who doesn't want to return that devotion." Kagura paused, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts. She couldn't even look Tohru in the face as she revealed her shame of being unloved.

Tohru, on the other hand, was in complete and utter shock. _Did I just hear her say that Kyo doesn't love her? I'm so confused._ Tohru wanted to ask her what she meant by that but she held her tongue, remembering Kagura's wishes. She just continued to watch the older girl as she poured her heart out.

"I still love Kyo, I always will. But now I see that it's the kind of love shared between siblings. He is like a brother to me. Am I heartbroken? Of Course, but I've found the strength in myself to get through it and move on. I have to admit, when Kyo told me that he was in love with you, Tohru, I didn't believe him. I didn't want to believe him. I didn't understand how he could be in love with someone else. And then…then I remembered who you were Tohru. "

Kagura smiled, more cheerfully this time. "You were the girl who changed our world. You came into this family, knowing our curse, but accepting us regardless. I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't met you Tohru Honda. You're so caring, sweet, and kind, and you always put others before yourself. I…I wish I could be more like you sometimes, but then again, you taught me to be my own person. I understand that now, more than ever before. I just wanted to let you know, that even though you've stolen Kyo's heart, I'm so glad to have met you and I'm happy to call you my friend."

Kagura finished with a big smile on her face and feeling as though an enormous weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders. She was taken by surprise, however, as she felt Tohru's arms wrap around her body. She looked down at Tohru's body clinging to her own. She heard sniffles coming from the girl and realized that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Tohru? Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?" Kagura asked, confused by this reaction. Hearing this, Tohru returned to her spot on the bed as she looked at Kagura with tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I am, Kagura. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't even know how to respond to that. It must've taken you so much courage to be able to tell me something like that. But I want you to know, Kagura, that I'm the one who should be thankful, for having a friend as good as you." Kagura's eyes lit up at disbelief at this statement. "You truly are a wonderful person, Kagura. Don't you ever…ever let anyone tell you different O.K?"

Kagura nodded as the tears began to fall. She had been holding them back for so long, trying to stay composed as she talked. She knew that she had made the right choice. Tohru deserved Kyo, even more than herself. She had always put everyone else before herself. Now it was her turn to be happy.

They hugged again, both crying together. They separated, kind of embarrassed as they attempted to wipe the tears from their faces. "Now Tohru," Kagura said, laughing and puffy-faced. "Let's go find that man of yours huh?" She grab Tohru's hand and led her out of the room.

Tohru smiled. _I'm so happy to have met this family. Everyone is so nice. I still can't believe Kagura poured her heart out to me like that. It made me so happy._ Kagura's last statement started to sink in. _Kyo loves me!! I can't believe it! Everything I thought was wrong with my life was just a big misunderstanding. I have so much to be thankful for. I can't believe I regretted my life for even one second. I'm so happy!!_

Tohru and Kagura ran downstairs and into the dining room and stopped cold. Shigure and Yuki were standing in the doorway, soaked to the bone, depressed looks on their faces. Shigure held something in his hand that looked familiar to Tohru, but she couldn't make out what it was. Both she and Kagura flashed curious looks at Shigure and Yuki, wondering what was going on.

Finally Shigure started to speak. "We…we couldn't find Kyo…" He started, a slight stutter in his voice. "But…we…we found these…" Shigure finished as the item in his hand was revealed to them. It was Kyo's beads…

* * *

A/N: Ok well, only one more chapter left!! I hope you enjoyed this one. It's one of my favorites I think. I didn't even know what was going to happen until I started typing. And the words just flowed out of me this time. I don't know what happened, but I hope you liked it. Please R&R as soon as possible. I'm kind of sad that this story is ending soon. I've had so much fun writing it. But I need a little time to think up this sequel. I know most of the main events that are going to occur in it, I'm just not sure about all of it and I don't want another 5 month writer's block to occur so I'm doing it for you guys I promise! Don't get mad!

P.S. (lol) I wanted this chapter to convey that Kagura really is a nice person despite what most people think of her. Sure she's a little crazy, but I mean you gotta feel sorry for her sometimes. I hope you all start to like Kagura after this if you don't already!


	8. The Clearing Sky

A/N: This is the last chapter! **–**cries- TT. I don't want it to end! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You're the best! I just realized that I've used an exclamation point at the end of all of my sentences so far! It's just so sad! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed my fic so far and I hope you love this last chapter! I've had so much fun writing this story and reading all of your wonderful reviews so keep it up! And just to let you know, this chapter might be a little shorter than usual. ( and by that I mean it won't exceed 2,000 words. lol)

* * *

(Just a little recap from the end of last chapter) 

Finally Shigure started to speak. "We…we couldn't find Kyo…" He started, a slight stutter in his voice. "But…we…we found these…" Shigure finished as the item in his hand was revealed to them. It was Kyo's beads…

* * *

Tohru gasped as she stood there in shock after hearing Shigure's words. She couldn't take her eyes off of Kyo's beads. _I…I can't believe he would've just taken off his beads…something must've happened! He must be hurt or something!_ Kagura was staring at Tohru with disbelief in her eyes. She couldn't believe how things had literally transformed from one minute to the next. She and Tohru had just been up in her room happily talking of their friendship and they ran down the stairs to go and see Kyo. But now, they were standing here thinking of all the terrible things that could've happened to him. 

Shigure and Yuki didn't know what to say. They both knew how Tohru felt towards Kyo, both her and Kagura. "…Tohru, I…I'm sorry…" Shigure said. Reality had just begun to sink in to Tohru.

"Well we should keep looking for him! We have to find him!" Tohru yelled as she heard the thunder rumble outside the house. "We can't just leave him out there to fend for himself. We have to help him!" Tohru ran for the door but was stopped by Shigure's hands. She looked up at him. "What are you doing, Shigure? I have to go find him!" she said as she went for the door once again. However, Shigure's hands found her. "Come on, Shigure! Stop messing around!"

Shigure shook his head at Tohru. "No Tohru. The weather outside is almost unbearable." He said as lightning flashed just outside the door, proving his point. "There's no point in trying again in these conditions. We will search again tomorrow morning, I promise. But for now, there's nothing we can do. You could catch pneumonia out there." Tohru began to get angry with Shigure.

"So what! Kyo's been gone for almost a day! For all we know he could have pneumonia right now! He could be out there hoping against hope that one of us finds him because he doesn't have the strength to walk home! You know how he gets when it rains." Yuki, who was standing behind Shigure, was in utter shock. He had never heard Tohru act or speak like this before. _She must really love him…_

"I'm sorry Tohru but I won't let you go out there and put your life in danger. Now let's all go get some sleep and we will start looking for him right after breakfast tomorrow. Kyo's a man, he can take care of himself I think." With that, Shigure guided everyone upstairs and made sure they all went into their rooms. Tohru opened her bedroom door reluctantly. Hearing Shigure's voice, she turned around.

"I know how you feel about Kyo, Tohru. But it isn't worth risking your own life in this storm." He said, trying to give reasoning to his decision. Tohru just looked at Shigure, frustration and anger clearly showing on her face.

"Then you _don't_ know how I feel about him." She replied as she slammed her door in his face.

* * *

Kagura sat on Kyo's bed deep in thought. Shigure had let her stay the night considering the current circumstances. And since Kyo's room was currently vacant, Shigure let her use it. Kagura wasn't sure what to do about Tohru. She wanted to help her, but there was nothing she could do. Shigure was right. Tohru could end up catching pneumonia, which could lead to worse things. Yet no matter how she tried to agree with Shigure, Kagura couldn't help feeling a little wrong about denying someone the right to see the person they love. 

She had wanted to yell at Shigure down in the dining room, but she couldn't find the strength to. _I'm such a bad friend. I just stood there and watched as Tohru tried to fight past Shigure. I did nothing…just stood there._ Kagura had been in as much in shock as Yuki. She had never seen Tohru act like that before. She'd never seen Tohru yell at anyone, especially Shigure. _I guess love can do that to you sometimes.

* * *

_

Tohru was pacing anxiously in her room. She could not sleep, no matter what she tried. Kyo just kept popping up in her mind. _I don't understand how my life can be bad one moment, good the next, and then get even worse than the first time. How does that happen?_ She sat down on her bed in an attempt to calm herself. _I'm worrying too much. I'm sure he's fine._ Her finger tapped against the quilt in frustration.

Tohru got up and walked over to her window, gazing into it intensely, as if she was hoping he would just appear right in front of the house if she stared hard enough. The rain was rapidly beating against the glass. Lightning flashed just outside the window and she jumped at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. _Kyo…_ Tohru thoughts remained on him as she worried about his health. _I can't let this storm keep us apart. I have to find him!_

With her mind set, Tohru put on some rain boots and sneaked outside her room as quietly as she could. She crept out into the hallway on tiptoes. Shigure's light was still on in his room. _Please don't hear me. Please don't hear me. _Tohru repeated to herself as she slid past his room. When she got to the stairs she sighed in relief and made her way down. On her way out the door, Tohru noticed Kyo's beads were still lying on the table. She grabbed them quickly and headed out, hoping they might bring her good luck.

* * *

Kagura watched as Tohru made her way down the stairs. She had heard Tohru's door creek so she went to see what was happening. Kagura followed Tohru to the top of the stairs. She watched as the younger girl's gaze fell on Kyo's beads. _I can't even imagine the thoughts that are going through her head._ Kagura thought to herself. Suddenly, Tohru grabbed the beads and dashed out the door. Good Luck Tohru…

* * *

Tohru hadn't stopped running since the moment she left the house. She had entered the woods within 5 minutes. It wasn't until this point that it occurred to her that she should've brought an umbrella. _I'm such an idiot!_ Tohru thought as she tried to catch her breath. _But, I can't let that stop me. I have to find Kyo. _The beads jingled against Tohru's wrist as she continued onward. She had put on the bracelet, hoping that it would connect her with Kyo. _They haven't helped me much so far. _Tohru thought as she looked at the beads. 

She shook her head. _I can't doubt myself. I have to think positive or I'll never find him. _Tohru searched the woods in front of her. Shigure's property was huge. Luckily, her tent-dwelling days had given her a little bit of experience in the wilderness. _These woods are enormous. I could be out here for days._ _Oh Kyo…Where are you?_ Her pace slowed as she began to tire. _He could be anywhere in here._ Tohru began to get a little scared about being in the dark woods…alone.

_Don't worry Tohru. I'm sure you'll be fine. _The rain was beating down hard. The trees were somewhat blocking the water droplets, but Tohru was still quite wet. She heard a branch break off to her right and she jumped. _I'm sure it was nothing, just a squirrel or something. _Her fear began to grow as her pace quickened along the path, her heart beating faster. Suddenly, the thunder roared ominously, causing Tohru to run as fast as she could.

She kept running, fatigue overcoming her. _I…can't…do this…_ She thought to herself as her arms pumped beside her. Tohru noticed a clearing up ahead and she ran straight for it. Her feet pounded against the sandy path—her steps matching the pounding in her head. As she entered the clearing, she noticed a tree root sticking out of the ground. Yet her feet were going too fast for her to be able to stop them in time, and Tohru tripped over it landing hard on the solid ground, her beads jingling against the soil.

* * *

Kyo was leaning against the back of a tree in the clearing. His gaze rested upon the small pond in front of him. He had encountered the same clearing that he and Tohru had met the first time she had seen him in his true form—as a monster. It had been that very day, that Kyo had started growing close to Tohru. She had accepted him for who he was. The first person outside of the Sohmas to truly understand him, and he had lost her. 

Kyo's gaze shifted to his wrist. The beads that had forever branded him against society were no longer present. He had looked at them for a long time before he realized that he did not need them anymore. The curse had been lifted and the beads no longer served any purpose. He was no longer a monster. With no reluctance or hesitation, Kyo had stripped the beads from his arm and tossed them as far as he could into the dark woods. He was free…

Kyo's head shot up as he heard a noise, like the sound of feet. Fear struck him immediately as he hid behind the tree. He heard a hard thump as something hit the ground. No longer able to fight his curiosity, Kyo turned his head so that he could see what happened. A girl had stumbled into the clearing. He came out from hiding as he walked toward her. Then he realized…

"Tohru!"

Tohru's head shot up at the sound of his voice. _Kyo?_ She looked around and she saw him, standing there with a look of bewilderment on his face. _It's him! I've found him!_ Excitedly, Tohru scrambled up to her feet. However, she realized that she didn't even know what to say to him. She had been so bent on actually finding him that she hadn't even thought past that part.

Meanwhile, Kyo stared at Tohru in shock. _What is she doing here?_ He had just been thinking about her and here she was, right in front of him. However, the night of Tohru's birthday quickly flashed across his mind. _She…she thinks I love Kagura…isn't she mad at me? Why is she standing here in front of me right now?_ Realizing that he should probably ask the question aloud, Kyo spoke.

"What…what are you doing here, Tohru?" He asked with a slight stutter in his voice. He was still in disbelief.

"Well…uh…Shigure mentioned that you had run off and hadn't returned home since last night…so I uhh…came out to look for you." Tohru smiled as sweetly as she could, remembering that he didn't know that she was upset with him. "And…uhh…here I am." She wanted so badly to go up and hug him, but she held herself back. _Kagura told me that he had feelings for me, but I want to hear him say it first. I have to be sure._ Tohru blinked as she realized the rain had changed to a light drizzle, no longer beating down on her.

Kyo was speechless at the moment, not knowing what to do or say. _She came to find me? In this weather?_ He thought to himself as he too realized the change in the rain. _And worse, she came by herself._ _But…I thought she hated me now._ Puzzlement spread across his features. He looked at Tohru, just realizing her condition. She was dressed in sweats, and her hair was all in tangles up in a bun. Dirt was scattered about her clothing in random places, even on her cheeks. _She's still beautiful._ Then, he noticed something else. His beads encircled her wrist.

"Tohru, are those my beads?" He asked, not sure what else to say at this point.

Tohru just remembered that she was wearing the bracelet and she blushed as she hid her arm behind her back. "Well…uhh…I took them from Shigure…haha…" she laughed nervously as she spoke. "He found them when he and Yuki came out looking for you earlier…so you know…I took them…for…uhh…good luck!"

Kyo couldn't help smiling at the girl. _She's just so…amazing. Still clumsy and cheery at a time like this_. Tohru saw his smile and almost grew weak at the knees. That was her favorite part of Kyo…his smile. He had this little smirk that just made him look so cute that she couldn't help smiling with him. And she did. _I have to bring up the subject of us somehow._ She thought to herself.

_I have to tell her how I feel._ Kyo thought to himself as he stared at this beautiful girl in front of him. _After all, she did say that she loved me right? She was going to tell me and I screwed it up. Now it's my turn._ Not sure how to start, Kyo just stood there, staring at the ground. _Sheesh, I'm so pathetic. She's standing right in front of me. She came here to find me, and I can't even say one thing to her. I don't even deserve a girl like Tohru._ He decided that he should just start talking, hoping that somehow he would end up telling her. But Tohru was a step ahead of him.

"Kyo…I…" Tohru started as she took a step closer to him. "I'm sorry that I never met you up in that room last night, but something happened—" Kyo cut in before she could go any further. "I know what you saw Tohru." He said as he stared at the ground. He looked up at her before he started again. "I just want to let you know, that it was a mistake. Kagura just walked in suddenly and it just kind of happened. I don't like her like that at all. In fact, I told her…that I uhh…liked someone else." Kyo said as he secretly punched himself. _Why didn't you just say it you big dummy? _He thought to himself.

"Kyo…" He looked up as Tohru began to talk again. "I'm so sorry that I just left. I shouldn't have been mad that you and Kagura were together. I mean you have the right to be with whoever you want, there was no reason for me doing what I did. But Kyo, I need to tell you what I was going to tell you that night, or I'll regret it forever." Tohru looked up at him, unsure how to say it. _Just tell him how you feel Tohru._

"I'm falling for you." She said plainly, smiling at him as she looked into his eyes. She took a step closer as she continued to speak. "I took the leap for you, Kyo. And…I need to know if…if you're going to be at the bottom waiting for me." She said as she took yet another step closer, bringing them within an arm's length of each other. "I need to know if you're going to catch me when I fall, or…or if I'm going to hit rock bottom and have to start all over again." Tohru looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

Kyo was speechless. _She…she still loves me! I can't believe it!_ With those thoughts in his head, Kyo did the only thing that came to his mind. He closed the space between them, touching his lips to hers. Tohru kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Tohru." Kyo said, as he broke the kiss. It was just a small kiss, but for Tohru, it was everything. He loved her and that was all that mattered. They smiled at each other as she pressed her forehead to his before she kissed him again.

She tasted like strawberries and Kyo loved every second of the kiss. Everything that had gone bad wasn't worth worrying about anymore. He had Tohru, and that was all he needed. Suddenly, he remembered something as he pulled back and reached into his pocket. Tohru watched his hand curiously as it dove into his side pocket. She gasped as she saw what it returned with.

"My mother's necklace! Kyo, where did you find that?" She asked with an amazed look on her face. "I was looking for it all day today!" Tohru looked up at him curiously. He looked back at her. "I took it off when I brought you home last night. You were kind of drunk. " Kyo said as a smirk played across his face. Tohru blushed. "I didn't want you to get anything on it so I took it off and I forgot to give it back." Kyo blushed this time, feeling kind of guilty for taking it.

"May I?" he asked, motioning that he wanted to put it back on her. Tohru nodded as she turned around and pulled her hair aside. Kyo placed it around her neck and closed the clasp. Tohru spun back around looking at him. "It looks beautiful against that sweatshirt of yours." He said as he laughed. She punched him playfully as he pulled her in for another kiss. The rain had stopped and the sun had begun to rise over the horizon. It was the start of a beautiful day.

* * *

Shigure, Yuki, and Kagura were running through the woods at a quick pace. "I can't believe you just let her go like that Kagura." Shigure said in an annoyed voice. Kagura just looked at him, as she too was starting to get annoyed. He had said that about 50 times since they had left the house. "She made her choice, Shigure, and I wasn't going to stop her. She would've done the same for me." 

"You act like what you did was a good thing. Tohru could be lost out here in these woods. Who knows what could've happened?"

The trio had been following Tohru's footprints along the path. They saw the clearing from afar and headed toward it. _I hope you're alright Tohru. _They all thought in unison as the opening approached. The three walked in and stopped in their tracks. Both Shigure and Yuki gasped, but Kagura just smiled. They couldn't take their eyes from the scene. And what a scene it was.

Tohru and Kyo were snuggled up against the tree that hung over the lake. They were sound asleep. _After all that excitement, I can imagine they'd be exhausted._ Kagura thought to herself. She smiled as she began to walk back down the path. Yuki followed behind her. Shigure followed as well but not before he got one last look at the scene. The two were holding hands, Tohru with her mother's necklace lying against her neck. He began to leave, but stopped as he heard something crunch beneath his feet.

He picked up his foot to see what it was. It was Kyo's beads. They were broken apart, the beads scattered in the sand. Shigure was pretty sure it symbolized something, but he didn't want to ruin the beauty of the moment so he didn't look into it. He smiled as he followed behind Yuki and Kagura.

"I guess you can't ask for a happier ending than this."

* * *

A/N: Haha! It's done! Finished! Finito! O.K. so I lied about it being less than 2,000 words. It ended up being a lot longer than I thought. (It's actually over 3,500 words lol) But I like how it worked out. Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to make sure it was exactly the way I wanted it. And it's pretty close so I'm not complaining. I'm so happy that everyone liked my story. Just to forewarn you, I'm going to make a "thanks to the reviewers" page toward the end of the week that has everyone who reviewed on it and my thanks to each and every one of you. So when you see and update, don't get excited! It's just a thanks to you guys! You're so great. 

P.S. Oooh, I just realized something neat. When I first started writing this fic, I used to listen to the song "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee. I just love that song. Anyway, back to the point. Since I stopped writing for a while, I stopped listening to it. But as I was writing this note, the song came on, and I thought it was really cool how I kinda ended the same way I started, listening to the same song. Yea, that's all I wanted to say. Till next time!


	9. Thanks So Much!

A/N: Wooh! Not sure why I waited so long to write this. Sorry all! Haha…! Anyway, I just wanted to make a page to all you great reviewers out there who read my story! I'm so happy! I love reading them all—it just makes me smile!  So there will be a small little paragraph to each one of you thanking everyone for their kind words!

* * *

**Thanks to the Reviewers**

(In no particular order)

**kuro-kairi:** Hey there! Thanks so much for adding me to your list of favorite authors. I feel so loved! I'm so happy you liked my story as much as you did. It always makes me smile when I go back and read the reviews and see all the positive feedback. But you stopped reading! Ahh! Ha just kidding. It was my fault anyway, but there's gonna be no more 5 month writers block for me!

**Darkness Sweetheart2000:** Howdy! Thanks for reviewing my story! Once again, sorry about the writer's block but I'm glad you at least read the first half of the story! I can understand that you would forget about it after 5 months. Heck—I did it too! Anyway, I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed my uhh…writing skills…? Something like that.

**Fwoggie:** What a cute name. Hehe. I love it! Thanks for reviewing the first half of my story. I'm glad that my story made you feel as emotional as you did. I'm guessing that was a good thing! It made me happy to know that someone got into it as much as you did, so thanks for everything!

**CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl:** Hey Girl! Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry for always ending with little cliffhangers every once in awhile. I don't mean to upset you guys…its just the way I write! So don't get mad—get Glad! Haha.

**Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan:** Hi hi! Thanks for reviewing! (I'm going to say that every single time so get used to it, hehe!) I'm happy that you enjoyed seeing Tohru drunk…I guess…lol. Thanks again! Ciao!

**Baka-onna2003:** Aloha! (gonna try and use different ways to say hello each time) Thanks for reviewing! Your one review where you twitch is actually one of my favorites. It made me laugh pretty hard for some reason. I'm just glad that you liked it that much! Thanks!

**Selene Serenity:** Greetings! Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews were short and sweet, but still good so thanks for that! Anyhow, I'm glad you agree with me about the whole Kagura thing, I think she's pretty cool! Plus she looks the most like me haha! Thanks again!

**Goldfishlover73: **Hola amiga/o (lol). Thanks for reviewing! You were the only person who reviewed chapter 5, so I applaud you! I would've been sad if no one had. Of course I did only leave about a 20 hour span between that one and the 6th one but oh well! I'm just glad you reviewed it. And I love your name—It's like mine! So thanks for everything!

**Miss-Ashleychan: **Hello! Thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad I read your story now lol. I wouldn't have been able to read your exciting reviews if I had never told you about my story so thanks for reading it! And I'm really glad this fic was your air hehe. I'm so happy you liked how it ended—you even made cupcakes! But it made me hungry!

**Placid Snowflake**: Good day to you! Thanks for reviewing. O.K. so you only reviewed once but that's ok! It was one of the most interesting ones I got that's for sure. And you had me scared there when you whipped out the forks but I still love you for reviewing haha! So thanks!

**Sakura Amiyumi:** Hey Hey Hey! (No I'm not Fat Albert..) Thanks for reviewing. And for adding me to your list of favorite authors! I'm so happy! Ending the story was sad for me too! I'm gonna miss everyone so much but I'll try and review your guys' stories too! Anyway, thanks for your reviews!

**Blue-0-demon:** Bonjour! (Or some French word like that) Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy that you liked my story, and that it made you cry! And you weren't even the only one who cried. I never realized how touching my story was so thanks so much! I'm so glad I'm one of your favorite authors too! And don't worry about your writing. It comes along with practice. Just keep working at it and I'm sure you'll get better!

**Kashuneko:** Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I really liked your review actually. It made me feel really good about my writing that you thought my ending was really good, considering it is generally the weakest part. I didn't know that and it made me smile to know I was consistent the whole way. So thanks so much!

**InuyashaSweet:** Sorry buddy, didn't feel like making every other letter in your name capital—lol sorry! But anyway, Howdy doody! Thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy you thought my story was awesome (I love that word!), so thanks! Oh, and thanks so much for adding me to your list of favorite authors. I'm so happy!

**Magic Anime Goddess:** Good morning!(afternoon, night, whatever time it is) Thanks so much for reviewing. Every review counts so I'm glad you took the time to review this story written by lil old me! I'm glad you loved it! Lol. Never had anyone use the word love that many times in one review so thanks for being the first haha!

**Hannah5o: **Hi there! Thanks for reviewing. If your name is Hannah then you are really cool because that's my name too! I was shocked when I saw Hannah in your pen name! Anyway, I'm glad you got the symbolism of the beads cuz I like it too ! Thanks again!

**KyosKitten:** HELLO KITTY! Lol, just kidding. Thanks for reviewing. I love you so much because you were my first reviewer! And you stayed with me through the writer's block! Thanks so much for coming back after that 5 month suckfest lol! I liked your last review a lot. I couldn't stop grinning. I'm just starting to realize how much everyone likes it and yours really hit me! So thanks! And you need to finish your story too! I promise I'll love it no matter how it ends!

**And Special Thanks to:**

**FruitsBasketCase:** OMG Hi! Thanks so much for reviewing. You were the only person to review all of the chapters—well except chapter 5 but I kinda did 5 and 6 at the same time so I understand. Even still, you reviewed more than anyone else and I always look forward to reading yours. I enjoyed everyones, but yours especially! I'm so happy that you stuck with me through the writer's block because it really sucked! And don't worry, I plan on writing again soon! I'm not sure if the sequel will be the next thing I write but I definitely will sometime! So thanks so much for everything! And thanks for making me one of your favorite authors! You rock!

* * *

A/N: Cries Hysterically It's really over now, isn't it? Sob, I just want to do one last huge thanks to every single one of you. If I missed you than I'm really sorry! I didn't mean too! So yea, I decided that this story came out better when I wrote it on the spot so I'm gonna do it that way again, but I promise—No more huge writer's block! I'm never going through that again! I realized that sometimes different reviews give me ideas of what to do, though most times the reviewers don't know that they did! So that's basically it! I love you all! Now go read other people's stories and make them feel as good as you made me feel! Till next time!

**FBGoldfish!**


End file.
